Nuevo Mundo
by imperial-san
Summary: Ay gente mala en este mundo…Dicen cambiar pero en realidad solo te mienten…Tantas personas muertas solo por personas que no han sido juzgadas, desde ahora yo seré… ¡LA JUSTICIA!


-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos_ -

 ***Flashback***

 **-** **Ser Sobrenatural hablando-**

 _ **-Ser Sobrenatural pensando-**_

 **/N/A-Notas del Autor/**

 **(Aclaraciones)**

 **Renuncia de derechos: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, solo esta historia**

-¡Nunca me atraparan!-Grito un Rubio ojos azules, Mientras abría la puerta de un edificio alto, acto seguido subió las escaleras a toda velocidad - _Esto es por ti_ _Sasuke_ _,_ _Fuu_ _y_ _Gaara_ _-_ Abrió lo que era la ultima puerta, estaba llevaba al techo del edificio, cruzo la puerta y la cerro atravesando una tabla para cerrarla, fue al borde pero escucho que la puerta comenzaba a ser golpeada con fuerza, la puerta callo sin mas, y 50 soldados empezaron a ir por el, se paro en el borde y dijo-¡Si se acercan salto!-Los soldados solo se detuvieron y le apuntaron, segundos después entro otro rubio ojos azules-Minato, ¿¡Esto es obra tuya!?-Pregunto con ira el primer rubio-

-Naruto…Nos volvemos a ver-Dijo el ahora identificado Minato mientras lo miraba fijamente-

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?, ¡que no te habían quitado este caso!-Pregunto Confundido Naruto-

-Así es, me quitaron este caso pero… renuncie, las FE **(Fuerzas Especiales)** no pueden hacer nada en contra de mi por que soy un civil-explico Minato, mientras que caminaba hacia Naruto, Minato se detuvo aproximadamente 1 metro antes de llegar a Naruto-Naruto, estas acorralado, ríndete-sugirió Minato-

-¡No yo seguiré con esto…-Decía Naruto mientras una extraña aura dorada lo cubría y en su espalda se empezaba a formar una especie de guadaña-HASTA LA MUERTE!-dijo mientras el aura dorada lo cubría por completo y atrás de el apareció la figura del shinigami Seint-

-¡I…Imposible!-Grito Minato mientras miraba a Naruto con la guadaña en la mano-

-Ahora… ¡MUERAN!-Grito Naruto mientras se lanzaba a los soldados con su guadaña en mano-

-¡Fuego!-Grito Minato, acto seguido todos los soldados empezaron a disparar, las balas impactaron el cuerpo de Naruto dejándolo tirado en el suelo con un charco de su propio sangre, la aura y la guadaña iban desapareciendo poco a poco-

-Es el fin-Le susurro Minato a Naruto, Minato saco un revolver de entre sus ropas y le apunto en la cabeza-Hasta nunca…Naruto-Minato disparo el arma, Naruto solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin, pero no llegaba, el tiempo ¿se había detenido? No, solo iba mas lento, acaso ¿esto es morir?, Naruto empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, sus momentos felices, sus momentos tristes, todo.-

 ***Flashback***

-Podemos apreciar a un niño de no mas de 10 años dándose un baño, todo normal todo tranquilo pero de repente una figura dorada aparece frente a el, el se tapa los ojos por la luz que esta figura emite, la luz deja de brillar para mostrar a un joven de 18 años, tiene el pelo blanco que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, ojos oscuros y tez morena-blanca, la figura viste una camisa blanca con un símbolo extraño color rojo sangre con gotas como decoración, haciendo la ilusión de que en verdad gotea sangre del símbolo, tiene una chaqueta negra desabrochada dejando ver el símbolo, pantalones ambu negros y botas negras, en sus accesorios tiene un pendiente (arete) verde con negro en su oreja derecha con el mismo símbolo que el de su camisa, tiene un collar de oro que le cubre el cuello como si fuera una mini cadena, tiene un aniño en su mano derecha que también es verde con negro y el mismo símbolo en el centro y por ultimo tiene una guadaña en la espalda-

- **Hola…Naruto** -dijo aquella extraña figura, Naruto se quedo atónito por ver aparecer a alguien así de repente, iba a grita pero la figura lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente, minutos mas tarde Naruto despertó, miro a su alrededor y aprecio un fogata y varios arboles de fondo, sintió una presión en su cintura así que miro hacia su cintura, solo para observar que estaba atado a un árbol-

-Don… ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Naruto como si alguien le fuera a contestar, pero para su sorpresa alguien le contesto-

- **En el bosque de la muerte** -Naruto miro hacia arriba, que es de donde provino la voz, solo para observar a aquel tipo de nuevo, sentado comiendo una manzana, ¿lo había secuestrado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería de el?, varias preguntas pasaron por su mente pero la figura salto cayendo enfrente de Naruto, la figura le dio otra mordida a la manzana y dijo- **Descuida estas bien** -mientras ponía una amable sonrisa, Naruto se sintió relajado por un momento pero luego recordó que lo había secuestrado, la figura le volvió a dar otra mordida a la manzana y dijo- **Supe del incidente de tu madre y tu hermana** -Naruto al escuchar estas palabras se enojo y grito-

-¡TU QUE SABES PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia, la figura solo le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, cuando se repuso lo miro directamente-

- **A tus superiores no se les grita** -le dijo en tono de reproche,- **Me llamo Seint, y soy un shinigami** -dijo la figura mientras la aura dorada lo empezaba a cubrir, estiro su mano derecha hacia enfrente y una guadaña empezó a aparecer en su puño- **y vengo por ti** -Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Naruto ante esto solo miro con miedo ¿Qué había echo para merecer la muerte?

 _Continuara_

.

.

.

.

.

 _En unos segundos :v_

- **y vengo por ti** -Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Naruto ante esto solo miro con miedo ¿Qué había echo para merecer la muerte?- **No es cierto jajá debiste de ver tu cara jajaja** -Dijo Seint riéndose mientras que la guadaña y el aura desaparecían- **Aparte mi presentación… Ufff increíble ¿verdad?** -le pregunto a Naruto, pero Naruto solo pensaba "Corre, Corre y escapa de este loco"-

-¿¡Que fue todo eso!?-Pregunto Naruto a Seint, Seint lo miro con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca-

- **Fue mi presentación…Toda persona que se respete y sea genial tiene una** -Dijo mientras hacia una pose "heroica", ante esto Naruto solo lo pudo mirara con rareza-

-y ¿por que me trajiste aquí?-Pregunto Naruto, Seint lo miro directamente y dijo-

- **Te tengo una propuesta** -Mientras sonreía

*Al día siguiente*

-La alarma de Naruto empezó a sonar- _que fastidio otro día de academia_ \- pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, el vivía solo, en un departamento chico, el no le hablaba a su padre o a su hermano desde el incidente con su mama y su hermana, al recordar esto el soltó unas lagrimas, pero enseguida recordó lo que le dijo Seint

~ ¡ _Tienes que hacerte fuerte para evitar esas cosas! Es por eso que te elegí…_ ~

-¡Es cierto!-Dijo mientras habría la puerta de su baño-¡Tengo que hacerme fuerte!-Se acerca al espejo del baño-¡Para proteger a todos!-Mira su reflejo, en sus ojos se podía apreciar la determinación-¡Y cumplir con el objetivo de Seint!

.

.

.

.

 **Ahora si fin :v**

 **Bueno xD, el capitulo ya termino :v, cambie la historia de "la justicia de los demonios rojos" por "Nuevo Mundo" y espero que les guste xD, prometo ya no atrasarme :,v xD**

 **4 hojas de Word por capitulo ¿no esta mal verdad?**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, soy imperial y nos vemos hasta la próxima xDD**


End file.
